


saving relationships one yousoro at a time

by eRHa



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Light Angst, Near Future
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 13:01:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16063694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eRHa/pseuds/eRHa
Summary: You helps out a certain wimpy fallen angel, who might or might not have forgotten the anniversary of her relationship with one Kunikida Hanamaru.





	saving relationships one yousoro at a time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thehypestpuff](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thehypestpuff/gifts).



> This fanfic is a gift to two friends of mine, whose five year anniversary was yesterday! All the best, you two!

Watanabe You walked happily through the hallways of Numazu Girls' High, humming some old Aqours song she couldn't be remember the name of, her ashen hair fluttering in the gentle, summer breeze. A stack of papers was under her arm, trying to escape from her firm grip. The sheets were necessary forms and applications from the Swimming Club's Captain that needed to be taken to the Student Council for signing.

Becoming the Swimming Club's Vice President and taking the forms upstairs every Friday afternoon was a good excuse to see her girlfriend, Riko, who had caved in accepted the position of Treasurer on the Council, after much begging from their new Homeroom teacher; that is, her, Chika and Riko's teacher.

Surprisingly, despite having arrived at a new school and starting a new year, they were placed in the same class. However... The now second years were not as fortunate. There were three second year classes, and due to a substantial amount of bad luck, Ruby, Hanamaru, and Yoshiko were all in separate classes.

A quiet sound coming from her right interrupted You's musing, stopping her dead in her tracks. It came from a closet that was being used to store cleaning supplies for use by the students, whose classrooms were located on the second floor. The noise itself sounded a bit like... crying? Puzzled, the third year went for the door, sliding it open, only to find the room not only lit up, but occupied by a familiar face.

Yoshiko was sitting down on the cold floor, surrounded by various cleaning supplies that had fallen from the shelves. A floor mop was strewn over her hair, though it slid off as the blue-haired girl looked up at her, showing her swollen eyes, red cheeks, and runny nose. She had been crying, though it was anyone's guess for how long.

Club activities had started some time ago, and Yoshiko, along with Ruby and Hanamaru belonged to the Going Home and Watching Cartoons Club. Something was wrong if the three girls hadn't gone to town, or straight back to Uchiura together after school, and You was really worried for her friend at this point.

"Yoshiko-chan?" You spoke, entering the room. She approached the younger girl, careful to avoid the mess on the floor. "Looking a bit blue over there, what's up?" She asked, crounching down to the sniffling girl's face level.

Yoshiko childishly turned her head to the side, avoiding You's curious and worried gaze, mumbling something incomprehensible into her arm.

Amused, the older girl crouch-walked over to Yoshiko's side and sat down by her, initiating eye contact once again with the curled-up girl, shooting her a winning, Watanabe You-style smile. She got a pout for the trouble, but the twinkle was at least partially back in the fallen angel's eyes.

"Spit it, what's got you so down in low spirits?" The swimmer probed further, poking the other in the cheek, and repeating the action to the annoyance of the darker-haired girl. Finally, she snapped and swatted the offending finger away, much to her senpai's obvious amusement.

With an annoyed groan, the dam finally broke.

"I... kinda forgot about mine and Zuramaru's anniversary."

A moment of silence passed, with You blinking owlishly. The sentence had to bounce around several times in her head to register properly.

Wordlessly, You stood up and grabbed the mop that had previously slid off of Yoshiko, putting it back on her head, where was its rightful place; akin to Caliburn in the stone. Turning on her heel, she ignored the stupefied expression shot her way, and marched out of the room, sliding the door almost completely close. But the desperate girl's whines managed to stop her, leaving a small gap between the door and the frame.

"W-Wait! Please! Help me out! I think she's really mad at me!" You sighed, counting to ten. Meanwhile, Yohane's pleading took darker, and darker turns. "Please, help me! I really need your help, o, Little Demon!  _Et tu, Yousorus_? What about all the bus rides together last year?!"

'That's the Drama Club's newest shining star for you...' She thought, considering her options as the pleas became more obscure references by the second. There was the possibility of taking the wimpy fallen angel directly to Hanamaru, but that wasn't the smartest idea, considering Yoshiko's current state. She'd have to help her bring herself to order, first.

Asking Riko for help was an option as well. The redhead had always been better with matters related to the heart, and she held a really soft spot for her dear little  _kouhai_.

Having made up her mind, You pumped her fist and slid the door open, cutting off a particularly long monologue.

"Get up! We're seeking counsel with Riko-chan!"

"R-Riri?! No way, nobody can know!"

"I'll drag you there if I have to~!"

**ii.**

Needless to say, she did. But, after one unfortunate accident when carrying her bridal style, You had to put the taller girl down.

They were nearing the Student Council's meeting room, and Yoshiko was still rubbing the side of her head which was smacked into a fire extinguisher. They were going there, instead of the Student Council's office, because Riko often stayed behind in the spacious room to hold tutoring sessions.

You's heart swelled with pride whenever her girlfriend mentioned that she managed to save someone's grade, whether it be a small push in the right direction, or outright spending many hours on working through the material with a student that fell behind.

When Yoshiko and You were within ten metres of the door, it was opened. Out stepped Riko, followed by a worried-looking Ruby with whom she was talking to, and a frowning Hanamaru, seemingly lost in thought.

"... and we haven't been able to find her since!" Ruby's voice sounded in You's ears.

When the Kurosawa noticed the two of them, her face lit up and she grabbed Hanamaru's attention, pointing her finger at the tallest person present.

"Hi, everyone! Look who I found!" You called out, saluting at the three girls.

Yoshiko yelped and jumped behind the much shorter You, who was grinning widely and striking a proud pose. As the two second years scampered over to Yoshiko, You walked over to Riko, giving her a peck on the cheek, earning a blush in return.

At the same time, an angry Hanamaru grabbed a flustered Yoshiko by the shoulders, giving her a good shake and scolding her, while a determined Ruby looked on, ready to chime in at any given moment, nodding along.

"Why did you run off like that, zura?! Did you know how worried we were, looking for you?" The brunette pleaded, having finished her tirade, hitting a weak spot.

Yoshiko looked guiltily to the side, rubbing her arm absentmindedly. She opened her mouth to speak, but closed it after no noise came out. Tears threatened to spill from her eyes, but she held on, opening her mouth for the second time, this time managing to find her voice.

"I j-just... I just thought you wouldn't want to see me around. That you'd be mad... What with me forgetting our anniversary like that."

At that, Hanamaru's gaze softened, but she didn't let go of her girlfriend's shoulders. Instead, she gave her a warm smile and embraced her, stepping back to look her in the eyes, such was the height difference between them.

"It's okay, zura. I wasn't too mad at you, Yoshiko-chan! I didn't actually expect you to remember, to be honest, zura!"

"That's a relief- wait, what's that supposed to mean?!"

At that, Ruby and Hanamaru giggled, while an indigant Yohane scowled, glaring at the two of them. Suddenly, Ruby gently pushed Hanamaru into the fallen angel's arms, giving the taller girl a wink and turning away.

"You-chan, Riko-chan. Wanna grab some icecream?" She asked, grabbing them under the arms and leading them away.

Yoshiko and Hanamaru looked on pensively, appreciating how good and thoughtful of a girl Ruby was.

"So... Wanna go out somewhere tonight, Zuramaru?"

"I'm picking, zura!"

"Ugh, fine! But don't you dare pick Maruten for the fifth time!"


End file.
